El Thunderbolt volador
by Ridli Scott
Summary: Clea Ross siempre dijo que la Liga de Mundos Libre tenía buenos soldados pero malos mandos, en esa mision descubrirá que apesta tener razón. Relato perteneciente al recopilatorio "Historias de la Esfera Interior" publicado en la seccion española del foro de Mechwarrior Online.
**Tras ver como el colega Pach7 publicaba su historia aqui he decidido imitarlo, confio en que os guste. Lo he modificado un poco, corrigiendo errores y añadiendo algunas cosillas.**

 **Battletech no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños y gestores de derechos de autor. Este relato pertenece al recopilatorio "Historias de la Esfera Interior", realizado por el concurso del mismo nombre en los foros de MWO.**

* * *

 **Nave de descenso Rapid River**

 **Les Halles**

 **Liga de Mundos Libres 3047**

La teniente Clea Ross miro fijamente al capitán Victor Orbit.

\- ¿Es una broma de las tuyas?

\- No, son ordenes del cuartel general. - Los labios de la oficial se apretaron entre si intentando retener la retahíla de maldiciones que pugnaban por salir de ellos. - Sé que no se supone que es nuestra misión pero debemos de obedecer las ordenes del alto mando.

\- ¡No somos canguros! ¡Somos mechwarrios de la Liga de Mundos Libres!

\- Y como guerreros del Liga debemos obediencia a nuestros mandos. - Ross bajo la mirada y apretó los puños. - ¿Ha quedado claro?

\- Si. – Dijo entre dientes.

\- No te he oído teniente Ross.

\- ¡Si capitán! - Dijo casi deseando ser un kuritano para abrirse poder las entrañas, no por cuestión de honor, sino más bien para librarse de su destino.

* * *

La lanza de Ross debía de escoltar al hijo de un noble local en la operación en _Propus_ , el problema era no solo que el hijo tenía la misma preparación que Clea para pilotar una nave de descenso, es decir cero, sino que encima _Propus_ no era precisamente territorio aliado. _Bueno, tal vez todo no sea tan malo, tal vez el conde Rosart lo haya entrenado él mismo, y por lo que sé, el conde era muy buen mechwarrior hasta que perdió ambos brazos en el incendio de su Thunderbolt._ Decidió tranquilizarse e intentar que su lanza no se quejara demasiado de la misión. La inclusión de un 'Mech ligero más solo haría que más de uno se pensara atacarlos un par de veces más que si solo se tratara de una lanza ligera, compuesta por los dos _Spiders_ de Naiya y Ferrero, el nuevo _Commando_ de Eila y su propio _Cicada_.

Las dos chicas se quejaron abiertamente de la misión, poniendo en claro que no eran una lanza de canguros, y que el noble debería estar con una lanza de mayor peso, 4 'Mechs ligeros no son una escolta muy recomendable si aparecen maquinas más pesadas, aunque siempre podrían huir para salvar la vida del noble, siempre y cuando el noble pudiera correr también. Ferrero permaneció en silencio como siempre, posiblemente para no meterse en líos como el que le costo una investigación por tarde del alto mando. Desde que Clea y él habían salido de su anterior unidad ella se había dado cuenta de que él había cambiado, su resentimiento, su odio a los mandos superiores por encima del rango de comandante, aunque no se podía decir que podría odiar lo suficiente a los mandos como para pensarse en traicionar al Liga, Ross le conocía bien.

\- Escucharme, todo debería estar bien, en lugar de ser una lanza normal seremos una lanza reforzada, solo tenemos que seguir haciendo nuestro trabajo.

\- Pero somos una lanza de exploración... - Chillo Eila.

\- Y expertos en emboscadas. - Se atrevió a añadir Naiya, después de todo así había conseguido capturar el _Commando_ que su hermana llevaba ahora, sustituyendo al antiguo _Locust,_ destruido en un enfrentamiento contra los liranos, los mismos que les habían proporcionado el _Commando_. Eila había perdido velocidad, pero había ganado potencia de fuego y blindaje.

\- Eso también, y a eso quiero llegar jefa. Nos distinguimos por ser rápidos y sigilosos, aún sin contar con esos nuevos juguetes que tienen los liaolitas, y nos meten a un niñato en un _Spider_ recién sacado de fabrica que apenas sabrá pilotarlo, nos delatará cuando nos escondamos y no podrá seguir nuestro ritmo cuando corramos.

\- Te recuerdo que tu tampoco. - Naiya pico a su hermana.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! - Ross, suspiró.

\- ¡Niñas! ¡Niñas! ¿Habéis acabado? Os recuerdo que tenemos delante una de las misiones de invasión más importantes de la campaña. Quiero a mi equip...

La voz de Ross quedo interrumpida por el estruendo de un 'Mech entrando en el hangar, Ross se giro extrañada, todos los battlemechs de la unidad estaban ya en sus hornacinas, solo podía ser su invitado.

El problema es que no sonaba como un 'Mech ligero, Ross conocía el ruido de las maquinas, ella era una experta en reconocimiento, y aunque llevaba un _Cicada_ , una maquina designada como un 'Mech medio, muchas veces decía que su _Tirt_ , como ella lo llamaba _,_ era un battlemech medio que se creía un ligero, y sabía reconocer por el ruido cada maquina, y aquello sonaba mucho más masivo.

Y lo era, un enorme _Thunderbolt_ pintado con el morado de Marik, pero en un tono e intensidad que quemaba los ojos más que el destello de un CPP, entro tambaleándose en el hangar con el escudo del conde Rosart pintado en el pecho.

\- Bueno... - Dijo Naiya. - Ahí van nuestro sigilo y velocidad. Me pregunto si tengo los pagos de mi seguro de vida al día.

\- ¡Silencio! - Rugió Ross. - Tiene que haber un error en todo esto.

\- Desde luego. Porque se supone que nuestro insigne invitado venía en un _Spider_ , no en... eso.

La teniente no respondió a Ferrero, sino que salio corriendo para ver que estaba pasando.

* * *

Ross soltó otra maldición mientras miraba al capitán.

\- Capitán Orbit, ¡por la sangre de Blake! No puedo escoltar a un T-bolt con un lanza ligera. Esa cosa tiene más blindaje que todos mis 'Mechs juntos, se mueve a treinta kilómetros por hora menos que mi 'Mech más lento y... ¡maldición! ¿Como piensan que vamos a poder escondernos con ese monstruo a remolque?

\- Lo siento teniente, tiene razón, debió de haber un error. - Dijo levantando las manos a modo de disculpa. - Hablaré con el hijo del conde, con el alto mando, y asignaré a una lanza pesada para escolta.

\- ¡Gracias por los pequeños favores! - Dijo mirando al cielo. - ¿En que estaban pensado allí arriba?

\- No lo sé teniente, a mi se le solicito una escolta de 'Mechs para un _Spider_ así que asigné mi mejor lanza ligera.

\- Gracias.

\- No me las de, como he dicho, son la mejor lanza ligera de la unidad, pero también tienen mucho de demostrar después del desastre durante la defensa de _Shuen Wan_. - Dijo señalándola con el dedo, dedo que Ross quiso romper.

\- ¡No fue culpa nuestra! ¡Por muy rápidos que sean nuestras maquinas no pueden volar sobre los campos de minas!

\- Diga eso a las dos lanzas de los Fusileros de Barrett que fueron aniquiladas cuando avanzaron sin reconocimiento.

\- ¡Les dije que esperaran! - Otra vez, otra vez aquel error volvía para atormentarla, ese momento era su pesadilla. Había odio hablar de que los soldados del _Nagelring_ tienen un escenario de combate simulado llamado _La Brecha_ , en el cual un solo cadete se enfrenta a cuatro 'Mechs enemigos, el objetivo de dicho escenario era ver a los aspirantes ante un situación segura de derrota, en este caso _Shuen Wan_ era _La Brecha_ de Ross. Si no ordenaba a sus hombres atravesar el campo de minas los Fusileros caerían, además de quedar como insubordinada ante sus mandos, y si lo hacia era posible que también lo hicieran solo que también habrían perdido su lanza y los jefes la reprenderían por desperdiciar tantos recursos militares, era un escenario "derrota o derrota" y ella eligió.

\- ¡Eso da igual! Ellos tenían ordenes de avanzar y usted de darles la composición y la posición del enemigo, sin usted fueron a ciegas. - Ross bajo el rostro, Orbit no era un mal tipo, incluso permitía que en reuniones informales como esa no tuvieran que tratarlo con la férrea disciplina militar, pero ni perdonaba ni olvidaba, y parecía tener el manual grabado a láser en el cerebro. El problema es que la mitad de las unidades a las que se enfrentaban tenían ese manual también, aparte de que era una lameculos insufrible cuando había jefes alrededor.

\- Entendido señor... no volverá a ocurrir, pero necesito que quite ese monstruo de mi lanza ligera. - Dijo tragándose el orgullo y preguntándose como una petición tan coherente como la que le había hecho al capitán había derivado a un rapapolvo.

\- Eso haré, ahora retírese.

* * *

 **Nave de descenso Rapid River**

 **Saliendo del pozo gravitatorio de Les Halles**

 **Liga de Mundos Libres 3047**

Eila soltó una carcajada y le dio un manotazo en la espalda a su hermana, la cual se solo soltó un resoplido molesta.

\- ¿Os lo podéis imaginar? ¿Nosotros escoltar a un _Thunderbolt_? En todo caso sería al revés.

\- ¿Os fijasteis que no era nuevo? - Hablo al fin Ferrero.

\- Ninguno lo es, hace años que no veo un 'Mech recién ensamblado.

\- No me refiero a eso, tiene marcas de combate bajo la pintura, lo han reparado, pero debió sufrir daños graves. - Ross levantó una ceja al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que es la maquina del conde Rosart?

\- Tiene sentido ¿no?

\- No se me había ocurrido, pero tienes razón. - Naiya se recostó un poco sobre su asiento. - Imagino que el niño de papá dijo que no quería montar en un _Spider_ y le pidió el "aerocoche" a su padre.

\- Posiblemente, - Elia indico a sus compañeros que se acercaran un poco y les dijo con un tono de voz más bajo – se rumorea que desde su herida el conde solo se dedica a complacer y malcriar a su hijo. - Ross resopló.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Menudo marrón!

\- Y que lo digas jefa.

Ross y sus subordinados estaban en la cantina de la nave, hablando sobre la misión, sobre la cagada del nombramiento de la escolta y sobre cual sería la pobre lanza encargada de proteger al noble cuando alcanzaran su objetivo.

En dos semanas las naves aparecerían en un punto pirata sobre el polo norte de _Propus_ a dos saltos de la frontera entre la Liga de Mundos Libres y la Confederación de Capela. La idea era sortear las defensa primarias capelenses y atacar en una franja de mundos peligrosamente cercanos a Siam, la capital liaolita, que iban desde el propio _Propus_ a _Bentley_ , meros raids, solo para saquear recursos y llamar la atención de la Confederación. Eso forzaría a mover tropas tanto a la capital como a esos mundos, dejando vía libre a la fuerza de inserción marik situada más hacia el borde. Con ese movimiento esperaban estrangular a la Confederación lo suficiente como para poder anexionar una parte importante de su territorio situado en la frontera con el Ducado de Anduriel, los altos mandos confiaban en hacer cambiar al menos media decena de mundos en el peor de los casos, muchos de ellos con instalaciones importantes. ¿Quien iba a pensar que la política de rearme contra la Federación de soles pondría en bandeja la oportunidad de obtener recursos importantes para Marik? No era solo eso, sino que el saqueo de los mundos que no pudieran retener también llenaría de recursos las arcas de la nación, justificando parte del gasto.

Pero en realidad esto era algo que desconocían los chicos de Ross, incluso el capitán Orbit. Solo pensaban que realizarían varios raids como respuesta al fallido ataque a _Les Halles_ , lo cual también era cierto, solo que la respuesta no seria proporcionada, pero si ejemplarizante. Una respuesta que, según el general Vandermark, disuadiría a la Confederación de Capela de más aventuras expansionistas, además de mandar un mensaje a los otros estados sucesores. No solo el Zorro podía orquestar desembarcos coordinados en múltiples mundos, y la Liga no necesitaba casar a nadie para ello.

Ross trajo cuatro cervezas y las fue repartiendo a sus compañeros mientras escuchaba a Naiya como había estado asediando a un _Catapult_ lirano aislado, el cual tenía el pie derecho destruido por una mina y no le quedaban misiles, durante un minuto entero hasta que lo dejo gravemente dañado. Durante ese minuto, lo que ella llamaba el "Minuto de Oro" todo su entrenamiento le decía que se retirara, pero todo su ser le decía que podía ganar dicho combate, y vaya que lo hizo, cuando la maquina enemiga perdió pie cayendo de bruces no se lo pensó y destruyo la rodilla de la otra pata para evitar que volviera a ponerse en pie. Ross recordaba esa historia, había sido la que había hecho que la fichara para su lanza.

\- ¿Alguna vez cambiaras de historia? - Dijo al ponerle la cerveza delante suya

\- Cuando tenga una mejor... tal vez un _Awesome_. - Dijo ella sorbiendo el liquido del recipiente de micro-gravedad.

\- Mi hermana tiene un ego muy inflado. - Respondió Eila.

\- No es lo único que esta inflado. - Añadió Ferrero.

\- ¿Otra vez con lo de las dos que deberíamos ser menos chulitas? - Dijo Naiya mientras se contoneaba sensualmente a pesar de la ingravidez.

\- No, es eso. No miréis, pero el capitán acaba de entrar con compañía.

Ross estaba de lado con respecto a la puerta así que sin girar la cabeza miro disimuladamente a la puerta. El capitán Orbit apareció junto a un hombre que se movía pesadamente por culpa de sus botas magnéticas. Ferrero tenía razón, era como una bola a la que hubieran puesto una cabeza, brazos cortos y piernas más cortas, ademas de eso, su cómico aspecto estaba rematado por el chaleco refrigerante que intentaba tapar las carnes que se le derramaban por todos lados, Ross consiguió apartar la mirada antes de que se dieran cuenta y también antes de mirar de cintura para abajo al tipo, no quería tener pesadillas a juzgar por que el tipo parecía embutido en unas ropas que le estaban pequeñas. Levantó su cerveza y se dispuso a dar un trago cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

\- Teniente Ross, por favor acompáñenos.

Ross volvió a desear ser una kuritana para poder hacerse el _seppuku_ ahí mismo.

* * *

 **Paramos del Este**

 **Propus**

 **Confederación de Capella 3047**

 _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Y remierda!_ Juro mientras hacia que su maquina subiera por aquella colina. Ya era bastante malo que la bola fuera en realidad el hijo del conde, pero que encima él en persona hubiera insistido, hasta casi la amenaza, para ir con la lanza de Ross era como para pensarse lo de retirarse a un mundo agrícola lejos de cualquier lado y olvidarse de los putos jefes. Manejar un agromech siempre le había parecido una tarea de segunda, pero después de soportar dos semanas al seboso de Alvin Rosart parecía el paraíso. Dos semanas de soportar preguntas estúpidas, de verlo fracasar en el simulador y echarle la culpa a ellos... que el capitán y los demás oficiales le dieran la razón, incluso sus insinuaciones... y lo que no eran sus insinuaciones. De no haber sido porque ella apareció en aquel pasillo en el momento más oportuno no sabía lo que habría pasado con Eila. Ver como el capitán ignoraba el hecho de su nariz rota y las heridas de sus muñecas solo le dio más asco.

Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba centrarse. Estaban en mitad del raid y remolcando a ese maldito bastardo.

\- ¡Esperen! - Sonó un berrido por la radio. - ¡Os ordeno que no dejéis atrás!

\- Sire, vamos por debajo de la velocidad máxima de su maquina. - Respondió ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No digáis tonterías!

\- Sire, vamos a cuarenta kilómetros por hora, su maquina puede alcázar más de sesenta.

\- ¡Esos malditos techs! ¡Seguro que es culpa suya! ¡Voy a...!

\- Sire, el canal es cifrado, pero podrían rastrear las emisiones.

\- Menuda idiotez... aquí no hay nadie. - No obstante dejo el canal libre.

Ross resopló. Iban a llegar tardísimo a su punto de navegación, el capitán había tenido a bien no mandarlos a una misión de exploración y ajustar los tiempos a la velocidad máxima de la maquina del noble, pero aún así no llegarían.

\- Teniente... - oyó la voz de Eila, desde el incidente la chica había estado más silenciosa de lo normal – tengo algo delante. Parece una lanza media, un _Trebuchet_ , un _Clint_ , un _Centurión_ y... ¿un _Kintaro_? Tienen las insignias del segundo batallón de Granaderos de Stapelton.

\- Debieron capturarlo de algún federata. ¿Te han visto?

\- Negativo.

\- Entonces retrocede, informaremos al alto man...

\- ¡Teniente! ¿Como que retroceda? - Interrumpió Alvin mientras gesticulaba como un loco con su maquina. - ¡Les igualamos en peso! - Técnicamente era cierto pero eso no significaba nada, si el piloto del _Thunderbolt_ fuera un veterano incluso se lo podría plantear, pero no con esa bola chillona que apenas podía mantener derecho su 'Mech en la carlinga.

\- Nuestra misión no es esa sire, tenemos ordenes.

\- ¡Y yo le ordeno que ataque!

\- Somos su escolta sire, no sus tropas.

\- ¿QUÉ HA DICHO? - Grazno en la radio tan fuerte que Ross se temió que lo hubieran escuchado hasta en la capital capelense. _Estoy segura de que la estupidez viaja más rápido que la luz._ \- ¡Soy el heredero del conde de Rosart! ¿Como se atreve? ¡He ordenado atacar así que ataquen!

\- ¡Teniente! ¡Creo que nos han detectado! - Estalló Eila por la radio. - Las transmisiones...

Ross vio como Eila hacia retroceder su maquina a toda velocidad, mientras los _Spiders_ de Naiya y Ferrero se colocaban en posición. Detrás del _Commando_ surgió una lluvia de misiles que se precipitaron sobre ella persiguiéndola, por suerte, Eila había conseguido retirarse de la terraza natural de la meseta en la que se encontraban antes de que la fijaran y todos los MLA impactaron contra el suelo justo detrás suya.

\- ¡Retirada! - Rugió ella, tenían que aprovechar que la falda de la meseta era difícil de escalar para ganar tiempo y retirarse lo suficiente para dar tiempo a enlazar con refuerzos.

\- ¡AL ATAQUE! - Rugió como respuesta la radio del VIP mientras veían renqueando a unos buenos 50k/h, un record para esa bola de grasa, su maquina hacia delante.

\- ¡Sire no! - Chillo ella. - ¡Mierda! - Soltó mientras corría para interceptar al noble, rezando para que se cayera de morros y lo pudieran sacar de allí como fuera.

No tuvo esa fortuna, el _Thunderbolt_ se tropezó un par de veces pero por más suerte que habilidad consiguió continuar su carrera, Ross se puso delante para frenarlo pero tuvo que dar un paso atrás cuando vio que no le haría caso y frenaría, a pesar de ello el _Thunderbolt_ le golpeó con uno de los brazos, que no paraban de hacer aspavientos como si no supiera como mantenerlo pegados al torso para mantener mejor el equilibrio. El golpe solo la hizo retroceder molesta más que dañada, pero no pudo impedir que él llegara a la terraza.

Los cuatro 'Mechs liaolitas estaban escalando la cuesta cuando el _Thunderbolt_ llego, para ser justos con Alvin los capelenses en su vida se hubieran esperado perder uno de sus 'Mech con semejante ataque. El _Thunderbolt_ no freno antes de llegar al borde, el noble pensaba que podría frenar su maquina con la misma facilidad que alguien podía frenar cuando corría, pero ni él sabia como manejar una maquina de ese peso ni posiblemente había corrido en su vida. Como resultado, Alvin freno en los últimos metros de la carrera, insuficiente para contrarrestar la inercia que provocó que saliera rodando cuesta abajo y cayera sobre el _Kintaro_ arrastrando a ambos más de veinte metros cuesta abajo, y dejando 3 capelenses preguntándose que narices había pasado y una teniente horrorizada viendo todo desde arriba. La maquina del noble acabo sobre el _Kintaro_ en la falda de la cuesta después de haber destrozado varios arboles, no tenía buena pinta, pero tal vez siguiera vivo.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Chicos, tenemos que sacarlo de ahí! ¡Naiya, Ferrero! Distraed al _Clint_ y al _Trebuchet_. Eila tienes que ganarles la espalda mientras tanto.

Ella misma se auto-asigno el _Centurión_ , el más duro a sus ojos. Antes de que los atacantes decidieran si bajar a por su compañero, si atacar o si ese T-bot volador era el único pesado en liza Clea hizo bajar, más bien deslizar, su maquina cuesta abajo mientras disparaba sus láseres contra el Centurión. La velocidad, la inestabilidad del terreno y que su objetivo estuviera semi-agachado hizo que fallara todos los disparos menos el del láser medio derecho, que hizo una fea cicatriz en el hombro derecho del 'Mech enemigo. A su derecha los _Spiders_ de Naiya y Ferrero aterrizaban a la espalda de los confundidos capelenses y atacaban con sus láseres medios.

El _Centurión_ pareció reponerse de la sorpresa y levantarse al tiempo que intentaba seguir con el cañón automático de doble finalidad del brazo derecho su trayectoria, pero Ross cortó por el otro lado haciendo que el disparo del cañón diera varios metros detrás suya, ella volvió a responder con sus tres láseres, haciendo que un chorro de metal fundido cayera del brazo izquierdo cuando uno de sus láseres medios le alcanzó. Al otro lado los 'Mechs enemigos se habían dado la vuelta persiguiendo a los _Spiders_ permitiendo a Eila disparar sobre la espalda del _Trebuchet_ todas sus armas, los MCAs lanzaron fragmentos de blindaje por todo el terreno, mientras que el láser de cinco centímetros hacía descender un reguero de metal fundido por el muslo derecho de la misma maquina. Por desgracia el _Clint_ había conseguido alcanzar a Ferrero arrancándole el brazo izquierdo de cuajo. Un destello hizo que Ross parpadeara, el láser de su contrincante paso un par de metros sobre su carlinga, polarizando el cristal para evitar que se quedara ciega. Y anunciando el impacto del cañón automático que venia después, en su torso haciéndola trastrabillar. Luces de todos los colores, pero principalmente amarillas y naranjas, se iluminaron en sus consola cuando gran parte de su blindaje dejo de existir. Ella respondió disparando sus dos láseres medios alcanzando el brazo derecho y la pierna del mismo lado. _Sigue sin ser suficiente._

Eila estaba teniendo lo que su hermana llamaba el "Minuto de oro", siendo ignorada por todos los contrincantes se estaba concentrado en solo una cosa, disparar todo lo que pudiera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. A la destrucción de buena parte del blindaje trasero del _Trebuchet_ se le unió los daños en la pierna y el brazo izquierdo del _Clint_ , el cual tropezó torpemente, pero continuó persiguiendo al dañado 'Mech de Ferrero, eso no iba a pasar no en su guardia. Ajustó la mira sobre el _Clint_ e imaginando la cara de Alvin Rosart sobre la carlinga del mismo accionó todos los gatillos. El láser, se perdió por la derecha haciendo estallar un pequeño grupo de piedras que habían caído por efecto del combate, pero 7 de los 10 MCAs encontraron su objetivo alcanzándolo de lleno en el torso y el brazo, el _Clint_ pareció moverse como si le hubieran dado un martillazo en la cabeza mientras el brazo derecho se marchaba volando a vivir su vida por libre hasta que la munición alojada en el cañón se prendió explotando y lanzando más metralla contra la maquina arrojándola de bruces contra el suelo. _Caíste cabrón._ Dijo aún pensando en el noble. Se giro hacia el _Trebuchet_ a tiempo de ver como su hermana recibía un disparo en la pierna derecha que la hacia caer en el suelo cuando un de los dos láseres medios arruinaba la articulación de la rodilla.

Ferrero en cuanto se vio libre del _Clint_ se lanzo a ayudar a Naiya, saltando sobre el _Trebuchet_ mientras regaba su torso con fuego láser. Al que se sumaba el láser de Eila, el cual alcanzo de nuevo la espalda del mismo haciendo que una nube de humo saliera del agujero. Ferrero aterrizo casi al lado del capelense que bajo el brazo para intentar aplastar la carlinga y con ella a Ferrero, él fue más ágil y esquivo el ataque al tiempo que lanzaba un chorro de fuego liquido sobre su carlinga. El _Trebuchet_ se revolvió en llamas y alcanzando a Ferrero con un disparo en el pecho que encendió todas las alamas que creía posible que pudieran encenderse a la vez. Retrocedió intentando usar el brazo que le quedaba como escudo frente a otro disparo pero el _Trebuchet_ pareció dejar de prestarle atención cuando se giro y disparo todos MLAs sobre Eila, cubriendo su maquina de humo y fuego.

\- ¡Eila! - Grito el mechwarrior al tiempo que apuntaba con sus armas contra el agujero humeante que era la espalda del _Trebuchet_ y le disparaba un ataque alfa a quemarropa. El espalda del 'Mech comenzó a soltar humo y escupir piezas, la silueta térmica de la maquina se ilumino como una nova justo antes de que el reactor entrara en parada de emergencia por el calor y los daños.

\- Estoy... bien... - sonó la voz cansada de la chica – he perdido el láser y casi no me queda blindaje en el torso y el otro brazo, pero puedo seguir luchando. - La maquina de Eila salió de la humareda renqueando, llena de marcas y humeando por varios agujeros. - Pero no mucho.

\- ¡El _Clint_! - Resonó la voz de su hermana por la radio.

El 'Mech había conseguido levantarse a pesar de los daños, con todo el lado derecho eviscerado por la explosión de la munición almacenada en el brazo, pero parecía que el resto no había sufrido la misma suerte. Ferrero giró hacia él para dispararle cuando vio que el _Clint_ se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo.

\- ¡Se van! - Anunció Eila.

Ferrero se volvió para ver como el _Centurión_ también salia corriendo, mientras el _Cicada_ de la teniente seguía disparando su única arma operativa, el láser medio izquierdo. El resto de su maquina era como una obra de arte abstracta, el costado derecho y el torso central humeaban sin parar y se podían ver como aún caían fragmentos de blindaje incandescente, la pata derecha estaba retorcida, pero aún parecía funcionar relativamente bien siempre y cuando solo la usara para andar. La carlinga tenía una grieta en la parte superior, pero que la maquina se moviera y disparara era señal de que el mechwarrior seguía al mando.

\- ¿Teniente?

\- Estoy... ¡cof! viva... duele demasiado para no estarlo. - Si la voz de Eila sonaba cansada la de Ross era como la de una persona casi sin fuerzas para respirar.

\- ¿Esta bien? Voy a...

\- ¡No! Asegura a ese gilipollas. Esos dos se han marchado, así que imagino que no cuentan en recuperar el _Kintaro_ porque su piloto no responde. Llama al capitán.

* * *

 **Nave de descenso Rapid River**

 **Propus**

 **Confederación de Capella 3047**

Ross se mordió las labios cuando se golpeo accidentalmente el brazo enyesado sobre el marco de la puerta, sintió un leve mareo pero meneo la cabeza y terminó de entrar en el despacho.

\- ¡Ahí esta capitán! - Rugió Rosart, el cual solo tenía algunas moraduras por las correas de los cinturones de la silla de mando. - ¡Quiero que la detenga! ¡Ella fue la responsable de mi accidente! - Clea se acercó sin decir nada.

\- Teniente, me gustaría saber que tiene que decir ante estas...

Clea no le dejo continuar porque le dio un puñetazo a Rosart en el abultado vientre con el brazo bueno, haciendo que se encogiera, luego conecto un rodillazo en la entrepierna, de parte de Eila, y un cabezazo que le reventó la nariz tumbandolo como un pelele en el suelo gimoteando.

\- ¡TENIENTE! - Ross se giró y se saco algo del bolsillo con dificultad y lo dejo con un manotazo sobre la mesa de Orbit.

\- Aquí tiene. - Dijo secamente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Son las grabaciones de los ROM de nuestros 'Mechs y el de nuestro insigne invitado, pero como imagino que lo que paso en realidad le importa una mierda también te tengo un regalo extra. - Dijo antes de girarse para marcharse, no sin antes darle un puntapié de nuevo a Rosart. - Puede ir a limpiarle el culo cuando quiera, yo ya tuve bastante con sacarle de aquella carlinga en la que se había cagado.

Sin más, Ross salió por la puerta y la cerro, Orbit miro entonces los discos de datos y se dio cuenta que sobre ellos estaban los galones de Clea Ross. Incapaz de de reaccionar solo lo hizo cuando noto el olor que provenía del noble, que permanencia hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo entre sus excrementos.

* * *

 **Llanuras de Yang Shan, espaciopuerto civil temporal durante la invasión**

 **Propus**

 **Confederación de Capella 3047**

Clea había hablado con un mercader independiente, o un traficante más bien, dispuesto a cederle un sitio en una nave de descenso para su maquina, antes de que su nave de salto saliera en dirección a la parte lirana de la Mancomunidad, desde allí... bueno, tal vez se buscara la vida como mercenaria en Galatea, necesitaría reparar su maquina, pero tenía algo de dinero y a pesar de su renuncia el ejercito de la Liga de Mundos Libres le debía las bonificaciones, tal vez lo suficiente como para poner un _Cicada_ en estado de revista. Mientras se lamentaba por abandonar a sus chicos esperaba a que los techs y estibadores terminaran de cargar la _Unión_ que la sacaría de esa apestosa bola, a ser posible antes de que los refuerzos capelenses llegaran. _O los hombres del capitán, mandados por esa bola de grasa o su padre._ Como si ese pensamiento hubiera conjurado la mala suerte una alarma resonó por la instalación portuaria, los techs corrieron buscando refugio mientras que el escaso armamento de la nave giraba buscando blancos. Clea corrió hacia el hangar, aunque estuviera herida y su maquina dañada no quería rendirse, pero en ese momento un tech choco con ella tirándola al suelo, los dos bordes de la fractura se rozaron haciendo que casi perdiera el conocimiento. Cuando por fin se puso en pie pudo ver lo que se acercaba. Dos _Spiders_ , uno cojeando y otro sin un brazo y un _Commando_ lleno de agujeros. Clea Ross soltó una carcajada.

\- Me parece que necesitamos un nombre. - Dijo poniéndose en pie trabajosamente.

Aún no lo sabía pero los _Fliying Thunderbolts_ habían nacido ese día.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Este es uno de mis pocos intentos no fallidos de una historia autoconclusiva, espero que lo disfruteis.**


End file.
